


Commando

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beard Burn, Blowjobs, Bruise marking, Commando under the spidey-suit, Cowgirl, Fingering, Homecoming sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prepping, Slight feminization, Unprotected Sex, Use of Pet names, handjobs, internal body worshiping, use of lubracant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Summary: The team finds out Peter goes commando under his suit, and find it funny, but Bucky is extremely grateful for it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, WinterSpider-Relationship
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 27





	Commando

The team had just gotten back from a mission and were waiting for Peter to get back from patrol, just when he swung in window landing perfectly on his feet in the lounge room. "Oh I didn't know you guys were back!" he said, throwing his arms up excitedly, pulling off his mask. He looked around but was disappointed when he couldn't see Bucky.

"Where's Bucky?" He asked, face twisting slightly in worry and disappointment, only to be hugged from behind by the metal armed man. "Oh, there you are!" Peter said, he smiled, twisting around to wrap his arms around Bucky's neck and peck him on the lips.

"Although this is very adorable, I need your help analysing something we found while on the mission Pete." Peter pulled away from Bucky, turning to Tony and nodding, walking toward his and Bucky's room.

"Sure just let me put something on." Tony snorted a little.

"You say that like you don't have anything on underneath your suit." Peter turned around extremely quick to reply, extremely red in the face.

"That is so not what I said!" he squeaked, frozen in place. Peter had his mouth in a thin line, narrowing his eyes at Tony who was now laughing loudly.

"Oh my god, you so do!" Peter huffed at Tony who had broken into laughter.

"You have no idea how painful it is to get wedgy in this suit!" he all but shouted at Tony, pointing an accusing finger at him. Tony just laughed louder, making his hand against his knees repeatedly.

"I was just joking Underoos I didn't actually think you did, but you just went and admitted." Peter shut his mouth, turning back to the hallway, stomping away, grumbling angrily under his breath. Tony kept laughing and the team shard amused smiles, but Bucky was just watching Peter walk away.

"You're gonna have to wait on that tech Stark, he's mine for a while," Bucky said, walking past the team, patting Tony on the shoulder slightly before hurrying after Peter, Tony sputtered a little but let him go.

"Buckle up guys, I think we are gonna have to stay here for a while, cause I don't want to go anywhere near their room," said Clint, snickering from the corner.

\----------

Bucky quietly opened the door to Peter and his shared room, then stepping inside, closing the door behind him with a soft click, quiet enough that Peter didn't notice him there. Bucky watched quietly as Peter slowly took off his suit, grumbling about Tony as he went, first pulling his arm out of the sleeves, then down his torso, revealing his toned back, and strong arms. then letting it fall bellow his hips, revealing the smooth swell of his ass, freckles covering the skin. Bucky marvelled at the sight of Peter's bare body, shivering when Peter bent down to pick up the suit he has just stepped out of. Peter started to walk in the direction of the wardrobe, which is when Bucky surged forward, grabbing his arm, making Peter jerk, then relax, then become extremely flustered extremely fast, at standing stark naked in front of his boyfriend.

"What are you doing Bucky? I have to help Tony," he whispered, turning away from Bucky's intense gaze. Bucky ignored his words to rack his gaze over Peter's body, Peter flushed, even more, his blush now spreading down his neck. Peter had turned so he was facing Bucky, looking up at him with that familiar adoring look in his eyes.

"Don't be shy Doll, you look so pretty when you're all red." Peter stuttered a little, turning his head to look back at Bucky who was situated behind him. "I always wondered how you could look so delicious in that suit," Bucky whispered, only a few centimetres away from Peters's ear, making the smaller man shiver involuntarily, then let out a shocked gasp when Bucky put his hands on his ass, squeezing slightly, messaging his cheeks in his hands. Peter let out a quiet whine at the pressure, pressing up onto the tips of his toes to try and get away, but Bucky's hands held tight, pressing Peter flush against him. Bucky got the pleasure of feeling Peter's cock harden against his stomach, Peter's fingers twisting in the fabric of his plain shirt. 

Peter twisted his head so that he could press a needy kiss to Bucky's lips, tongue slipping into Bucky's mouth with eased practice. He let out a small satisfied hum when Bucky continued to kneed his cheeks in his hands, eyes drifting closed and enjoying all the sensations. It was easy; slipping his flesh hand in between his cheeks, circling Peter's hole with one finger. Peter now rested his head on Bucky's chest, letting out breathy sounds as Bucky continued to kneed with one hand and push past the ring of muscle with his other. When he pulled his hands away Peter looked up at him pupils blown with arousal, and lips parted letting out small pants. Bucky chuckled a little, looked down at Peter's face, "You gotta tell me what you want Doll." He whispered leaning down to nibble on Peter's ear. Peter let out another whine.

"God Jamie I need you to touch me. I need you to fuck me until I see stars. Fuck Jamie, just please." Peter whispered, letting his head fall back, giving Bucky access to his neck, allowing him to leave wet open mouth kisses along his collar bone and up to his neck.He always missed Bucky, missed waking up to him, going to sleep with him, being able to touch him whenever he wanted in the confines of their room, being able to just dive in deep into Bucky Barnes.

"Please Jamie, I just need you," Peter whispered, shuddering when Bucky left a mark on him. Peter almost moaned when Bucky picked him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist, creating much-wanted friction on his aching member, unbearably hard, and already leaking and smearing all over Bucky's stomach. Peter couldn't help grinding his hips forward a few times, eyes lidded and fingers digging into Bucky's back.

Busky deposited him on his back on their bed after walking a couple of paces. Peter let out a whine when Bucky went to pull away from him, "Hold on Doll I have to take my clothes off." Peter lay on the bed, head back, reaching a hand down to stroke himself, as he waited for Bucky to finish undressing. He jumped slightly when Bucky put a hand on top of his on his member, replacing Peter's hand with his own, stroking it slowly, running his other hand between Peter's legs, spreading them so he could kneel on the floor between them. "God your so pretty doll, looking so wrecked." Peter let out another whine, bucking his hips to meet Bucky's pumps, then letting out a loud breathy moan when he felt Bucky circling his hole with his fingers again, somehow already lubed up without Peter noticing. He's already warmed it between his fingers.

Peter's face twisted, falling silent as Bucky circled his hole with a finger, slowly, slowly, slowly pressing in as Peter's body opened up to the familiar sensation. He let out a quiet 'ah!' once the finger was pressed all the way inside. "Jamie," Peter breathed, reaching down with a hand to grip at Bucky tightly.

Bucky smirked, curling his finger slightly, twisting it, and moving it in and out of Peter slowly, then adding another finger, earning a string of curses from Peter, scissoring them and pulling them in and out faster now, making Peter buck his hips off of the bed, Bucky pressed him down again with his elbow, continuing to thrust in and out with his fingers while also pumping Peter at the same pace. Adding a third finger and continued the fast pace, curling them in attempts to find the bundle of nerves that drove Peter mad with pleasure, he succeeded, making Peter arch his back off the bed, and scream out his name.

"Jamie! Jamie don't stop! right there! Right there I'm, I'm cumming!" Peter cried, now grinding his hips down in greedy circles to move against the even thrusts of Bucky's fingers.

"Do it, baby, cum for me," Bucky muttered, pressing a kiss against Peter's inner thighs, rubbing his stubble along Petr's thigh.

"Cumming, cumming, oh my, don't stop!" Peter exclaimed, back arching marvellously, his cum shooting out in ribbons, landing on his chest and some hitting Bucky's hand.

"Such and Pretty Princess Petey," Bucky whispered, raising his body, lowering his head to lick up Peter's mess. "You're such a good boy for me Petey, moaning with just the smallest touch, looking so pretty when you cum." Peter moaned at Bucky's words, sitting up then pulling Bucky down by his shoulders, bringing him into a sloppy and need filled kiss. Peter wrestled with Bucky, then succeeding and flipping them so Bucky was underneath him.

"You're gonna lay there, and I'm gonna ride you," Peter said, drawing him legs up beside Bucky's hips, steadying himself with a hand on Bucky's cheats, Bucky smirked, watching Peter as he grabbed at his member, guiding it to his hole, then lowering himself onto it slowly, letting a drawn-out whine as he felt himself stretch deliciously around Bucky.

Bucky raised himself up onto his elbows to watch Peter better, who was now slowly raising back up on his knees so only the tip was inside him, before slamming back down and repeating this a couple more times, Peter let his mouth hang open, tongue lolling out, throwing his head back as he let pleasure take over him. Bucky groaned, not satisfied with the slow pace, thrusting up to meet with Peter when he slammed back down, making both of them cry out. Peter bounced himself faster on Bucky, while Bucky continued to lazily roll his hips to meet with Peter's bouncing.

"Shit Princess, I swear you were made for this." Bucky gasped out, as he watched Peter bounce on him, watching as the small man shook slightly from all the pleasure. 

"God, I love it when you call me that!" It came out breathless, eyes rolling with it. His hips were working faster and harder, reaching back to hold onto Bucky's knees.

"Oh yeah, Princess?" Bucky grunted. Peter's legs snapped closed and boy did Bucky adore forcing them open, hand snaking between Peter's thighs and wrapping around the hard leaking flesh between.

Bucky threw his head back, letting out a groan, "Fuck, don't stop Princess I'm gonna cum," Peter nodded frantically, somehow going faster.

"Yes, yes, inside, need it inside," Peter exclaimed back at him. With a jolt Bucky came inside Peter, hips fucking up to bury himself inside all the way, hands tightening at their holds, back arching up and eyes rolling. Peter moaned, leaning over Bucky as he pilled all over his fist. Peter lazily rolled his hips, now coming down from his high, allowing Bucky to come down from his also.

Peter carefully removed Bucky from him, feeling Bucky's cum roll out of his twitching hole, before collapsing onto his chest, panting, his body tingling. "You ok Doll?" Bucky whispered, putting his hands on either side of Peter's face. Peter hummed, smiling, with a dazed look on his face.

"Felt so good," he whispered back, resting his head in the crook of Bucky's neck. Bucky rubbed up and down Peter's back.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up," Bucky said, picking Peter up with him, who was absolutely spent in his arms. Peter only hummed in response, letting Bucky carry him to their bathroom.

\---------

Bucky and Peter walked into the kitchen hand in hand the next morning, giggling about something, before sitting down. "You owe me a lab day Underoos." Peter's face dropped, snapping up to look at Tony, stuttering out a reply.

"Shit Tony I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!" He waved a hand for emphasis. Tony threw him a grossed-out look.

"Trust me, it's fine, you guys compelled me to find a way to soundproof the rooms, I succeeded by the way." Peter flushed red, dropping his head to the counter, groaning. Bucky chuckled, rubbing Peter's back.

"You are never allowed to put your dick in me again Barnes I swear." Bucky chuckled, a smirk on his face.

"You weren't saying that last night, Princess." Bucky said. Peter shot up, glaring at Bucky, shoving him a little.

"Shut Up."


End file.
